When Big Muffins Crumble
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: Robbie's life has been spiraling downwards ever since Wendy dumped him. But what will happen when he gets help to destroy his greatest enemy? (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Press Start

**Hey guys! Welcome to my newest fanfiction! And it's about my least favorite character! YAY! Ok on to the chapter!**

* * *

_You know what?! It's over, Robbie! We're through!_ Those words repeated in his head, over and over again, every single day. He just couldn't get it out of his mind that the person he loved most hated _him _the most. _It's all because of that stupid, little kid. If Dipstick hadn't meddled like he always did, Wendy would still like me, even as a friend, if not **boyfriend!**_The boy walked around on the sidewalk, kicking a can in his way. He stared at ground and kept walking. He didn't even realize he was in the woods until he tripped over a root of a pine tree.

Robbie looked at the pine tree with pure hatred. It reminded him of _Dipper._ He looked around, finding himself surrounded by pine trees. "Ugh! Now I'm surrounded by these stupid things!" the annoyed teen shouted, kicking the tree that tripped him. He huffed in frustration and tried to look for a way out. Robbie kicked his away through some bushes and found himself behind the arcade.

Not having anything else to do, the teen entered the arcade. He made his away past the little kids, the escaped basement dwellers, and finally to the back of the building. Robbie popped a quarter out of his pocket and slipped it through the coin slot. After a few seconds, the title screen loaded: _Fight Fighters. _Robbie held in a few tears, remembering the time when he and Wendy would play this game together.

He picked the fighter Rumble McSkirmish and was about to choose his opponent when the game flashed, green lightning surrounding the game. Robbie fell back in shock, as Rumble McSkirmish flipped out of the game.

"Robbie V! Why did you summon me!" Rumble shouted in his loud, booming voice. The teen gulped, fear flashing in his eyes, remembering the time when Dipper sent the fighter to scare him. Although that didn't really go well for both of them. He then smiled, a nice little idea coming to his mind. _Rumble listens to **me **now according to what happened with him and Dipper. I bet he hates the kid almost as much as I do...__  
_

"Rumble! I summoned you to fight and destroy Dipper Pines! The one who distracted you from your path of good, lied to you, and made you betray your sensei!" Robbie shouted back, trying to sound intimidating. He saw the video game thinking about the prompt, but then he smiled.

"You won't be disappointed, Robbie V," Rumble promised. He then smashed the back wall of the arcade and went to find his target, leaving Robbie slightly shocked but mostly excited about the destruction of his greatest enemy.

* * *

**Woah, I wasn't planning on making this a revenge story, but I guess it is! Hope you guys like the idea! Please R &amp; R and tell me what I can improve on for later chapters! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	2. Loading the Save File

**Hey guys! I apologize for the gigantic wait I put you guys in DX. I had absolutely no inspiration for this chapter at all, until I rewatched Fight Fighters just a couple of days ago. Then I got lazy, homework started to hate me, and different stories wanted to be written. I know, I know, these are just excuses. Again, I'm sorry DX. Ok! Enough about me and my life and on to the chapter!**

* * *

Robbie snickered as he followed Rumble's path of destruction. Destroyed clocks, broken cars, and glass shards littered the streets. _That kid's gonna get it. _The teen couldn't wait. _I need to catch up, so I can see Dipstick get demolished! _He ran through the streets, not caring what anyone would think, as long as Dipper feels pain in the end.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, why are we even here at the Swap Meet today? I thought you hated these kinds of things," a boy asked, looking around at the multiple booths.

"Because kid, the Mystery Shack has now gone mobile thanks to your sister! The caticatures she made the other day are practically another exhibit! Besides, whatever makes me more money, I'm in for it!" the con man answered. "Now, GET YOUR CATICATURES OVER HERE FOR TEN BUCKS- NO A HUNDRED BUCKS! MADE BY OUR OWN MABEL-ANGELO!" Dipper quickly got out of the way before a crowd of fools forked over their money immediately.

"Well, uh I'll be at the park I guess!" the boy tried to yell over the crowd, highly doubting Grunkle Stan even heard him. He sighed, wanting to get away from the suffocating amount of people at the Meet. He made his way to Circle Park, and shuddered, remembering what happened the last time he came there. _Glad I'm the only one who knows about the secret code in the game. _

Dipper just started to relax and read his journal when he heard a gigantic crash come from behind the water tower. "Uh, who's there?.." He quickly directed his attention towards the area to see a furious Rumble Skirmish, glaring daggers at him. His voice immediately died in his throat as the video game picked him up by the shirt.

* * *

Robbie ran past the trees, not caring that multiple branches were scratching him up on the way. He finally came to a stop behind the water tower to see Rumble McSkirmish holding Dipper up in the air.

"Hey Rumble! Wait for me! I got to see this!" the teen yelled. He saw the video game loosen up a bit, but not enough for Dipper to escape. Robbie walked up to the pair, smirking. "Hello Dipper. I thought you might want a visit from your old pal, Rumble, here!"

"Robbie, please don't do this. I promise I'll do anything, just stop Rumble. I'll even stop talking to Wendy!" the boy pleaded. The teen could barely hold in his laughter. _The twerp actually thinks that I'm going to save his sorry butt like that? Never in a million years! __  
_

"Okay, Rumble. Ready. Aim. Fire," Robbie commanded, laughing as he saw his greatest enemy's face go from desperation to pure terror. He could hear a crunch and a scream, and smiled. _Perfect. _The GAME OVER button appeared, and Robbie punched it without a second thought, not caring that he just banished Rumble McSkirmish back into the game. The job was done. Wendy was his.. forever. With no one left to get in the way.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Again, I'm really sorry for the wait! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	3. Your Next Opponent Is:

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to this fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy walked around the swap meet, enjoying the soft breeze that ruffled her hair. She hummed along and shook her head in shame at the sight of the Mystery Shack's booth. Pretty much all of Gravity Falls was gathered around it, waving their money in the air. The teen could barely hear her boss yell out the prices over the crowd, slowing growing up the hundreds.

"WE SELL THEM FOR A HUNDRED BUCKS! NO, TWO HUNDRED BUCKS! FIVE HUNDRED!" The crowd just seemed more eager to give all their life savings away by the second. Wendy slowly made her way to the Employees Only side of the booth to see an ecstatic Stan and a working Mabel, but no Dipper. "Hey Mabel! Where's your brother! I need to make fun of these people with someone!" Mabel continued to work on her Caticatures, oblivious to the teen's presence. _No wonder Dipper left. _Wendy got closer to Mabel and asked the question again, slightly yelling. She stepped back as the twelve year old jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice.

"Oh, hi Wendy! Do you want a Caticature? I can probably give it to you for free if Stan doesn't find out!" the girl offered.

"Nah it's fine. Maybe later, you seem pretty busy right now. Anyway, have you seen Dipper?"

"Umm, I think he said something about going to Circle Park? I don't know. I didn't really hear him to clearly."

"Okay! Thanks Mabel!" The teen quickly ran out of the area, getting a little claustrophobic around all the people begging for the same crummy cat face with a different hat for all the money their sad, little wallets could hold. The girl continued to slowly make her way towards Circle Park, when a blood-curdling scream exploded into the area. Wendy took off running, knowing that no one at the Swap Meet got hurt because of some paper and people.

The teen weaved around the trees, ducked under branches, and jumped over bushes and exposed roots. She was at the end of the forest area when she saw _him. _Dipper was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his twisted neck. A covered figure continued to laugh at him.

"Hey sicko! What did you do to Dipper?!" Wendy yelled, getting out of the forest. She saw the figure tense up at her voice and then run away, a slip of ripped paper falling out of his pocket. The teen wanted to go chase down the figure but was brought back from reality when a tiny groan emerged from the body near by. "Oh my glob! We need to get you to the hospital quick!" The girl got next to Dipper, pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

"What do you mean you can't come right away?! He's dying! I know the girl who's making Caticatures! I bet you can get one for free if you can save her brother's life!" Wendy then slammed the phone shut and sighed. She then heard sirens in the distance and got out of the way of the officials. She tried calling out to Dipper over the noise. "Dipper! It's going to be okay! You're gonna be fine!" The teen knew the boy couldn't hear him. _He's gonna be fine. He's going to be okay. Dipper's not going to die._

"Wendy? What's going on? Where's Dipper?" The teen turned around to see a concerned Mabel, an impatient Grunkle Stan, and a bustling crowd of the townspeople. She gulped. _How am I going to tell them?_

* * *

**This fanfic is getting longer then I expected XD. I finally did make a Wendy chapter! Woo! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people that did! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


End file.
